


Diona's Eyes

by arcadian_dream



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Naevia remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diona's Eyes

Her wide eyes; that is the thing Naevia remembers. Eyelids stretched taut, open, as if they could never be opened enough.

As if Diona could never take it all in: the crunching of sand – still golden and unsullied – beneath her knees, the blazing heat of the sun on her face, the cold, sharp tip of the blade as it rested momentarily against her skin before it was plunged mercilessly into her flesh.

The roar of the crowd, their own eyes wide and swimming with bloodlust; the roar of life leaving Diona's abused body. Freeing her soul.

It is what Naevia remembers. Of that day; of the night before Diona's escape.

She remembers the warmth of Diona's body beside hers, its heat radiating from her skin; the life that still bubbled under its surface (and it did, Naevia could see it there; it did) and the tiny beads of sweat that there bloomed.

She remembers her fingers seeking a path across the suddenly expansive terrain of the bed they shared (it had never seemed so wide before); and Diona's recoil from Naevia's tentative touch.

She remembers placing the palm of her hand to Diona's chest, her fingers splayed across her sternum and feeling the surging pulse beneath her breast.

She remembers brushing the hair from Diona's eyes. Whispering into Diona's ear - _Trust me. You have to trust me_ . Diona looking at her; _into_ her, searching, wide-eyed, for a place that she could hide.

 _A_ place; _any_ place.

Naevia remembers these things, because when she retires to her bed at night ( _their_ bed) it is all that she sees.

Diona's eyes.


End file.
